Your Arms Feel Like Home
by Darkira
Summary: When Tanya, an assistant director of an advertisement company meets a fellow American while on a business trip in London, the most unrealistic events take place. Or are they really so unrealistic? Isn't it all about chemistry, after all? AU/AH/M


**Disclaimer and Author's Note:** All things Twilight belong to S. Meyer. This story is mine though. :)

This story was written for **_MsKathy_** who graciously bought it in the **_Fandom Gives Back-auction for Alex' Lemonade Stand_**.

She gave me possible characters and words as prompts, but no real guidelines of what I should write. I have her permission to publish it for you to read. I hope you all like it. :)

**xxXxx**

**Your Arms Feel Like Home**

There was nothing extraordinary about me. Nothing that would make you notice me when you first laid your eyes on me. It never bothered me, frankly, I was relieved.

The only thing that's even reasonably remarkable is that I'm the only woman working in my advertisement company and I'm the assistant director of the said company without having gotten there through anyone's bed.

We do mostly online advertisements, which means we have to stay a step ahead of the technology, the trends, what people want and where the internet is heading. Like anyone would know. But we have to try.

So since my boss, Laurent, is usually sitting behind his desk in Chicago, I'm the one who travels around the globe a lot, working on making sure we have all the knowledge we can to keep up with things.

I stayed on my feet for hours in conferences, meetings and dinner parties. I mingled and socialized and made small talk until my jaw hurt and I couldn't remember half of what I had said during the evening in question.

London was one of the places I visited frequently as our side office was there and someone needed to go check on it every now and then. No, Laurent wouldn't. He was too important to. So there I was again, in my hotel room after one of those bloody God awful dinners where I had to prove myself to some middle aged men who thought I couldn't possibly know anything about my field because I had a pussy. Well guess again, morons, my balls are bigger than all of yours combined...

After the dinner and all the chatter I was feeling sort of sleepy but nothing good was on TV tonight. It was barely ten in the evening and I didn't have to be at the office until midday the next day. If I tried to sleep now I would just end up tossing and turning and sleeping restlessly and I'd most likely wake up too early and be anxious. Then I'd go to the office too early and exhaust myself before I knew. No, not bedtime yet. I really wanted a cup of coffee but that would just keep me up longer. Darn it.

Since TV wasn't an option, I pulled on some panties, jeans and a tshirt. It was early autumn and it wasn't very warm outside at this time of the evening. Maybe a walk would make me fall asleep faster? I picked up a dark gray hoodie and stuck my key card, cell and my credit card in my pockets. Pair of socks and tennis shoes later I was ready.

When I jogged down the stairwell and out of the front door, the hotel's doorman, George, was here keeping the door open to an elderly couple who were dressed in fancy clothing. I smiled at him and he nodded politely but gestured to me to wait for him.

I stepped to the side, smelling the night air and smiled, waiting patiently for George to get to me. The doorman was probably nearly seventy, he was an old gentleman and knew me well because I preferred this hotel when ever I sayed in London.

"Are you going jogging, Miss Tanya?" He asked me politely.

"I was going to go for a walk, not sure if it will turn in to jogging or not." Smiling at him I checked that I had all I needed, the two cards and my cell, still securely in my pockets.

"Just wanted you to know that in an hour or so there will be a bus full of people coming in. Just thought you might want to use the service elevator in the back or be prepared." He said and smiled at me apologetically as he had to go work some more, some businessman was rushing in towards the entrance from a taxi.

"Oh...thank you. I'll keep that in mind." I smiled and reminded myself of tipping him properly.

It was ironic, really. I used all my time speaking with people, small talk and all that jazz. But if I got thrown in to a situation where I was surprised by a crowd of people, I had a panic attack.

This has happened a few times, one night here in front of the hotel and George had saved me. After that he tended to give me a heads up if possible. I appreciated it more than he could ever know.

I wandered along the street a bit aimlessly. A few blocks there, turn left, then straight again a few blocks, turn left.. I didn't want to get lost. Suddenly I realized I wanted to have a drink. There was a small Irish pub somewhere here...

I took in my surroundings and found the pub with ease. It wasn't too crowded, but there were still people in there. Going straight to the bar, I ordered a glass of white wine and paid with my credit card. I didn't look around much when I decided to go and sit in one of the booths in the back where it was more quiet.

Checking my cell phone I took a sip of my wine. No messages, not that I really expected any in the first place. I didn't have many friends and only my sister Kate was someone I had contact with regularly. I was the godmother of her son, James, who was a rowdy teenager but a good lad underneath his tough surface.

The pub was filling with people. There was no panic in sight though, it only hit me when the situation was sudden. If I rounded a corner in some city and there was suddenly a group of tourists in front of me. Or if I was waiting for an elevator somewhere and the doors opened to a mass of people pouring out. Needless to say I didn't do the subway or trains either.

After a while I began to people watch. I liked to do that a lot. Tuning in to the different accents and appearances was one of my favorite past time activities when I was traveling. It made me feel both like I belonged there and totally alien with my own accent. Sitting in a café somewhere, sipping my coffee and people watching was my idea of a little piece of heaven on earth.

When I looked to my right, I noticed a man sitting in the last booth, wearing jeans and a dark grey hoodie. I snorted amusedly and he lifted his head a bit. He had his hood on, whereas mine was down.

The hood shadowed his face and I got the distinct feeling that he didn't want to be recognized. Maybe some sort of a thug? Hmm. I took in his appearance, registering details as I watched other people too. I didn't want to seem like I was too interested in him, after all.

He looked tall. Not overly muscular but his shoulders were still wide. He had no rings in his fingers that were loosely around a glass of what looked like whiskey. When he turned his head I saw a glimpse of full lips and a slight smirk. Damn it...he had noticed me eyeing him.

Well, in that case... Looking at him and I pulled my own hood up, making sure it covered my eyes and I hunched forward a bit like he was sitting. I saw his shoulders shake with laughter.

"I think we shop in the same place." He said after a while. His tone was low and I was detecting a hint of an American accent. Interesting.

"It sure looks like it." I said and drank the rest of my wine.

His glass was nearly empty and he looked at mine thoughtfully, like he was trying to decide if he should...and then he clearly decided against it.

Because he didn't offer, I got up and went to get another glass. When I got back, I sat down in my booth again, but this time I was closer to his table so we could speak more easily if he chose to chat with me.

I was intrigued. No idea why though, but something about him was interesting and it wasn't just the fact that he was a fellow American in a random Irish pub in London dressed as I was.

Getting up and he went for a refill of his own. When he got back, he did what I had just done; went back to his booth but sat closer to me. This guy was smart, I had to give him that.

"So... What does a fellow American do here of all places?" I asked him and he pulled his hood back a bit. His eyes were green and lovely and I suddenly felt warm on the inside somehow.

"I'm undercover." He smirked and held out his hand towards me. "I'm J." He said and I shook his hand.

"Tanya." I said and tilted my head politely.

I pushed my hood down pointedly and his eyes flashed something resembling to disappointment. What the hell?

He must have picked up my expression because he began to speak quickly.

"I want to do that too, but I can't in here." He said in a clear Texan accent.

Looking at him curiously I took another sip of my wine.

"Oh." Was all I offered him.

He changed the subject and asked me why I was in town and we chatted for a while in the casual, slightly lazy way strangers usually chat. He was from Texas, on a work-gig like I was. I had been to his home city a few times and he had seen some of our ads. That sort of thing, more small talk, but this small talk was fun instead a necessity like it was for me at work.

Without noticing it I had begun to play with the edge of my hood and he looked thoughtful. His face was still partially covered and even though I hadn't seen his face completely, I knew he was attractive. So I hadn't seen much of him except the glimpse of his maybe 6'3" form and swimmer's build when he got his drink, but I was still feeling...responsive. All over.

"Okay." He said suddenly. "But I might have to eliminate you." His grin was so irresistible I was about to comment something on the lines of 'you can eliminate any time you want', but luckily he interrupted my thoughts and got his beaten up looking wallet out of his back pocket.

He dug a driver's license out and handed it over to me.

I looked at the card and realized why he was hiding and I let out a surprised breath. When I raised my eyes to him, I saw him look at me expectantly. Like he was waiting for some sort of a reaction but didn't know what he'd get.

"Well you really are from Texas." I said and returned the card to him.

"Yes, ma'am." He said, smirking at me and my heart was beating faster suddenly.

"What kind of a name is Hale?" I asked him and he chuckled.

"Not much different from Jasper, I suppose." His eyes flashed in amused green.

I knew now why he needed the hood. The pub was filled with drunken people and I was sure they would have wanted to talk with the movie star that was talking to me instead.

I had recognized his name from some posters I had seen around the world lately. Some of those shoot 'em up and car chase-type of action movies mostly. I had even gone to the movies to watch one with James the last time we had had our godmother and godson time.

The movie had been okay and James had tried to avoid looking at the mandatory sex scene. It had been the only scene I was truly interested in. Go figure.

What I knew of Jay Whitlock, or Jasper Hale Whitlock as it read in his driver's license, he wasn't one of the younger stars, but more of a late bloomer.

He was thirty-five, ten years older than most of the other male action stars. He was someone very charismatic and easygoing. I had read about a half of an article about him in the plane some weeks ago while traveling from place A to place B.

"Well I'm Tanya Irina, even though nobody in my family is of Russian descent. So who am I to say." I smiled and this time he got up to get our refills without question.

Now I liked that, a lot. At first he scouted the situation and acted later. He wasn't being pushy at all, not until I showed him I might be interested.

But wait a minute... Why would he be interested in me? Like, seriously? Was this some sort of a candid camera-type of deal? I mean apart from my strawberry blonde hair and less than medium height slightly too voluptuous figure, there was nothing out of the ordinary about me.

"We all have our burdens." He said as he sat back down and I realized he was speaking of our names.

"If you don't mind me asking...howcome you're here alone?" I nodded towards the rest of the pub.

"You mean without bodyguards, paparazzis and flock of fans?" He asked in a dry tone.

"No...well yes. But just the first one."

"Oh I bribed my bodyguard, Emmett. He knows I won't go far from the hotel, the Golden Lily if you know the place?" He asked and I nodded.

"That's where I'm staying too. I always stay there. It's nice without being..."

"Too posh? Yes. I know my agent wants me to stay at the Hilton or some other place where I could never decide to just go out for a moment because I couldn't go in the lobby dressed like this." He said and I could see his point.

After a few more minutes of idle chatting about London, my glass was getting empty and I thought it better to not have another one. That would make me drunk and I didn't want to risk having a hangover in the morning.

"Hmm...I think it's time for me to tuck in for the night." I said, drinking the last sip of my wine.

J. looked a bit insecure, which seemed really odd coming from him.

"Erm...would you...I mean..." The words came out of his mouth in such a way it was endearing. Poor thing.

"Yes?" I decided to help him just a bit.

"I mean we are going to the same direction, so...can I walk you to the hotel?" He managed to say after taking in a deep breath.

"Sure." I answered and got up just to realize I felt slightly wobbly so I placed my hand on the backrest of the booth.

"Damn it..." I muttered and blushed a bit. I hated this kind of thing. I could hold my liquor but this was embarrassing.

"It's okay, that's why I don't drink wine, it goes straight to your feet." J. grinned and glanced at the bartender who nodded towards the back door.

I realized he most likely came here often and was familiar with the bartender. He walked with me to the back door, not touching me but letting his hand hover around my left elbow so he could grab it if I felt wobbly again. A true gentleman, eh?

We walked in silence, his hood was still on so I couldn't see him properly even if I had wanted to. I wasn't thinking about anything in particular. This seemed so unreal for me. Of course I wasn't his fan in the usual sense, but having seen someone in posters literally all over the world still made an impact. Besides, I read enough gossip blogs and magazines out of boredom that I knew he was one of the most eligible bachelors in the world of entertainment.

And I had already seen him mostly naked. Didn't matter that it was on the screen. I knew what he looked like under those clothes and I had had some wine. Do the math.

Of course there was the fact that I was just...average. I looked decent enough when I smiled but I did that rarely. Maybe I should smile more? I was a professional, I needed to be tough to show all the assholes that I could do my job as well or preferably better than them.

We rounded the last corner to the hotel and I came to an abrupt halt. The bus with all the people. My heart began to beat faster and my breath hitched immediately. Oh why the hell did it have to happen now??

"What?" He asked, taking a hold of my elbow.

"Need to...use...back door.." I wheezed, realizing he would have probably done that anyway, giving that there were so many people in the front.

He looked at me worriedly, as much as I could tell with the hood on anyway.

"The people?" He assumed correctly and I could barely nod, my knees were shaking and he led me to the back of the hotel to the service elevator.

The last thing I saw was George shooting me a worried look but he saw J. was with me so he didn't do anything. Not that he really could have with all those new hotel guests there.

He unlocked the door and I knew not just everyone had those. I did, it was...oh fuck it was in my wallet upstairs. So if he wasn't here now... I felt like fainting. J. wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Tanya, stay with me, don't pass out." He said in to my ear, really close to my ear...I felt his breath on my skin...

I struggled to stay conscious and concentrate on the heat of his body and his scent and I'm not sure if that did me any good, to be honest. I fumbled my key card from my pocket as he was holding me up in the little squeaky elevator. Taking the card he pressed the right button and then touched my forehead with his warm fingers, sending a jolt through my body.

"How are you feeling?" He asked and his tone was worrying for real.

"I'll...be fine..." I managed and closed my eyes for a moment.

I realized I was leaning to his chest, trying to breathe, and he was stroking my back soothingly. Talking about surreal experiences, eh?

When the elevator came to a shaky stop he led me out of it and towards the right door. He opened it and let me in to my room, closing the door behind us.

Without any questions he led me to sit at the end of the bed and went to the mini fridge in the corner.

When he came back with a glass of whiskey, I snorted a bit.

"Is this your solution to everything?" Taking the glass from him I took a sip of the poison.

"Not _everything_ but it does help you calm down and that's what you need right now." He was leaning to a wall a few feet from me.

I hated the taste usually. But he was right, it did calm me and clear my head a bit.

"Thanks." I smiled a bit weakly, trying to look a bit better so that he wouldn't sound so worried over me.

"I think I need a shower to relax." I said after I got all of the whiskey down.

"Okay, you sure you're fine now?" He asked and I nodded, smiling a bit more convincingly.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thanks a lot. I didn't have my key to the elevator so I would have been pretty much screwed had you not been there." Now I was just talking too much. Great.

He walked to the door and turned to look at me as he placed his hand on the doorknob.

"It was nice meeting you, Tanya." And with those words he was gone.

I went to the shower, tossing my clothes on the way, feeling annoyed at myself. Why did I have to be me? Plain old me?

The hot water was beating my tense shoulders and I let the tears of frustration come. Why did I have to turn meeting him in to a show like this? I could have at least had a good anecdote to tell about meeting and chatting with a famous actor but now? I'd never tell anyone.

When I finally got out of the shower and pulled on the bathrobe, I decided it was time for some late shows and then sleep. I needed to concentrate on the next day.

Just as I was getting ready to settle on the bed, there was a knock on the door.

Great, George was coming up to check on me. I sighed. He worried too much. I was fine. A bit of an emotional mess but fine.

Walking to the door I opened it, just to stare at J. He had taken the hoodie off. He stood there in his jeans and a white dress shirt that was unbuttoned and a hint of his chest and abs were showing.

Barefoot, running his hand through his blonde locks he looked so nervous. The bright green eyes looked in to mine and they were flashing with something... A bit stunnedly I backed up to let him in and as soon as I closed the door and turned towards him, he stepped in front of me and kissed me nearly violently.

What. The. Hell?

I must have looked as surprised as I felt when he pulled back. Realizing I was wearing a robe and probably nothing else, he looked a bit sheepish.

"I...erm..." He managed to get out and his eyes darted everywhere but to me.

Suddenly I was scared that he would just leave as fast as he had just gotten back and I knew I didn't want that to happen.

Surprising myself, I stepped in front of him and sneaked my hands under his shirt. I let my fingers touch his perfect chest and abs as I looked up at him. The hesitance and some other emotion were battling in his eyes. And then the man in him took over.

I moved my hands to his back and looked up, tiptoeing towards him. Damn he was tall and I was too short for this! Luckily he leaned down to kiss me more gently and I swear I swooned a bit. But I was still too short. I wanted to reach to him, bloody hell!

The surprisement on his face was priceless when I pretty much pushed him backwards until he hit the bed and sat down. Grinning, I sneaked my arms around his shoulders and kissed him properly. See, this was more my height.

I leaned back a bit and just looked at him. Oh God he really was handsome.

He looked better in nature than on film or posters. Having that almost too pretty for a male-look he attracted both women and men and he was known of speaking for the minorities and embracing the fact that he had a steady gay following, though he was always seen in public with a female. Now how did I suddenly remember that tidbit??

The feeling of this being some strange dream got stronger by the second. I was certain I'd wake up any minute, alone in my bed in some random hotel somewhere.

Leaning to kiss him I realized that for the first time in my life I was pretty much vibrating emotionally. Something in him made my whole being resonate on his frequency and I had to admit, it wasn't just emotional. My body was covered in flickering flames that originated from every spot he touched.

When I pulled back to breathe, he must have seen the hesitance in my eyes. My emotions were in conflict. This was _me_. Something like this never happened to _me_.

Probably deciding he needed to make me certain of this, he reached his fingers to the front of my robe and pulled it open.

His eyes were determined now, but there was some sort of vulnerability in them that called to me. If he hadn't had that in him I might have not done it. But it was there, I knew he was just as confused and conflicted as I was.

I pushed him down on the bed, opened the fly of his jeans and pushed the shirt down his shoulders when he got up. Backing up I watched him strip from his jeans and boxers. Feeling another surge of bravery I let my bathrobe hit the floor. I stood there in front of him, naked.

Me, a bit too full in all the right, or wrong depending on your view, places. Plain old me. Yet there was lust in his eyes. My knees felt weak again, but the reason was something completely different this time.

I stepped to the end table nearby to get a condom from my purse and gave it to him, blushing a bit. He chuckled a bit huskily and I couldn't quite look at him.

"Good thinking, darlin'." He drawled and I swooned. Again.

So I had the excuse of being slightly tipsy and having a gorgeous man in my room to be this aroused, but him? What the hell did he see in me to be that hard this fast? It baffled me but I didn't have time to dwell on it because he rolled the condom on himself and leaned to kiss me again.

We were still standing next to the end of the bed and I yelped when he reached down to scoop me to his arms and backed me in to a wall, the same spot he had been leaning to before.

Suddenly I giggled.

"What?" He asked, looking amused as he raised his lips from my neck he had been kissing.

"I just... I've seen a scene like this in a movie. Never tried it in real life." I managed to say between giggles and he chuckled.

"Well, darlin' you're about to get a first hand experience then..."

With those words he thrusted in to me, making us both moan loudly.

Oh. My. God.

I clung on to his shoulders and pressed my mouth to his neck. His strong arms were supporting my weight and his teeth grazed my shoulder as I wrapped my legs tighter around his waist.

His thrusts were slow at first and I could feel him inside me so perfectly, like he was made for me. The sounds we made were filling the room as we were wrapped in each other, in the act of pure lust.

I had never been so turned on in my life.

"Look at me, Tanya..." His voice saying my name sent shivers down my spine and when I lifted my head the look in his eyes was...something I had never seen before.

I let my lips get closer to his as he kept me pinned to the wall and moved in and out of me.

When he attacked my lips again we both moaned and he picked up the pace of his thrusts that were becoming shorter and more frantic. I felt helpless in the best possible way. I was in the arms of a strong, gorgeous man who was taking me, making me his even if it was for this one short moment in time. Letting go of my self control I had so firmly in place every single day of my life felt good.

When I gave the control to him, I could feel my body reacting immediately. Suddenly the pressure began to build in me, the familiar tingling from my limbs began to crawl towards my center and when he thrusted in me one last time I got swept in to the most intense orgasm of my life.

I was trembling in his arms for a long time, I barely registered him leaning against me and then carrying me to the bed. He disposed of the condom and came to me, pulling the cover over me as I was now shivering from the cool air of the room.

To my surprise he climbed on the bed next to me and cuddled with me. We were both silent, thoughtful even. I knew part of it for him was the usual male thing. He had just come, now he was sleepy. I'm a man, hear me snore-kind of thing.

"How did this happen?" I asked after a while, letting my index finger explore the muscles on his torse as I could now look at him more intimately.

"I have no idea..." He mumbled tiredly but his arm around me tightened a bit.

"But I...you...but we're..."

"Can we not think about that now?" He asked sleepily and looked down at me, his eyes tired and satisfied and his smile ever so cute.

"Okay..." I agreed, for now.

Just before I fell asleep one question came to my mind.

"Hey," I poked my finger to his pec and he took in a breath and struggled to open his eyes, "what do I call you?" I asked him and his lips turned in to a smile.

"My friends call me Jazz." He smiled and sleepily kissed my forehead.

So there I was. Almost asleep in the arms of a man I had just met tonight. I didn't do these things. One night stands. I seldom had sex, I enjoyed it even more rarely and I certainly didn't do it like this.

Usually it was in some conference. Some guy thought he'd get off by me and I decided to go with it as I thought that I needed it. It was never good, I never came and I always wanted out of the situation as soon as the guy got his rocks off.

Yet there I was now. In the arms of the most gorgeous man I had ever laid my eyes on. He had wanted me, clearly, he had shown that he wanted me and he had fucked me senseless, quite literally, against a wall just a few feet from this bed we were now laying in.

If I did these things, if I could truly choose the men I was with, why _this_ man? The only man in the world I could most certainly not get for more than one night. The only man I now knew I'd miss like hell in the exact moment he would leave this hotel room. I knew I had never before connected like this with anyone. Not both mentally and physically and never had I felt like home in the arms of a stranger like this.

Apparently I had gotten in to thinking. A lot. I wasn't sleepy anymore and it might have been my sighing, that's what I do when I'm deep in thought, that woke him up.

"I suppose we need to talk about this now?" He asked sleepily and rubbed his eyes, leaning back a bit so we could look at each other.

"Sorry..." Mumbling embarrassedly I tried to avert my eyes but he took a hold of my chin.

"Okay, what is it you want to talk about, Tanya?" His voice was so gentle it made my heart flutter.

"It's just...I never do this..." Sighing, I gestured at the bed.

"I do...sometimes..." He frowned a bit.

"Well you are...you... The way you live...it must be more familiar to you than it is to me." I shrugged a bit and somehow that thought stung me a bit.

"Eh...well...not as familiar as you'd think, or as most people think." He said and his tone was somehow almost sad.

"Why me?" I asked with a tiny voice, looking at his chest my fingers were stroking again.

"Why not you?" The surprisement was there again, like he didn't get my question at all.

When I didn't answer, having no words, he spoke again.

"You're straightforward, you treat me like an ordinary person, you're fun to be around and you're beautiful and sexy and unique. Why not you?" He asked and when I flicked my eyes to him, probably looking like I couldn't believe my ears, all I saw was honesty in his eyes.

"It's just...a bit difficult to understand why someone like you would be interested in..."

"You wouldn't, would you? Understand. Nobody ever does. In my line of work I'm surrounded by shallow people who live all sorts of lies and try to make me think I can't be myself, that I need to be this person they're trying to turn me in to..." His tone was so angry, so desperate to be understood that it broke my heart a bit.

I had never thought about it like that. Ever.

"Okay, well...maybe we can conclude that you like me for who I am and I like you for Jazz, not Jay?" I asked him and looked at him a bit shyly.

He chuckled and relaxed again, there was tenderness in his eyes when he looked at me.

"I can live with that." Leaning to kiss me gently he shifted on the bed so that we were more comfortable. It took us maybe five minutes to fall asleep again.

I don't know how long we slept but at some point there was a knock on the door.

Opening my eyes I looked at Jazz, sleeping next to me and I smiled a bit. Another knocking sound. Oh, it was real, not a dream.

Getting up I gathered my robe from the floor and put it on.

When I opened the door, I looked up. And a bit more and then some and met the brown eyes of someone massive. I blinked.

"Sorry to wake you up, Miss, but is Jay here?" He asked and I realized this must be Emmett, Jazz' bodyguard.

Everything about him screamed bodyguard, now that I looked at him. He was dressed in near black suit and a black tshirt and there were RayBan's in his front pocket.

"No." I said and he looked puzzled. "But Jazz is. He's asleep. Can I give him a message?" I asked and the giant in the hallway broke down to a huge smile.

"Yes. Tell him to take his time. I'll be in my room or at the gym downstairs when he needs me." Emmett said and before he turned around he winked at me with an endearing, dimpled grin and stalked away.

Well then... Turning around I looked at the clock on the bedside table and it showed...early morning. We had hours still.

Jazz stretched on the bed and grinned when I closed the door.

Nimbly he got to his feet and walked to me in all his naked glory. Oh God how could someone be so fuckhot?

"Take my time, eh?" He asked in a slight purr and I felt fluttering in the pit of my stomach.

"Yes, so he said." I gulped and he pushed the robe down my shoulders again.

His touch on my skin left trails of heat behind.

"Hmm...I think you were on to something last night..." He said thoughtfully before turning me around and walking me backwards to the bed like I had done to him.

I couldn't help but smile.

He sat me down and knelt in front of me. Suddenly his fingers were combing my hair while his other hand touched my skin on my shoulder and chest and then cupped my breast, his thumb brushing over my nipple.

Gasping at the sensations I tried to look at him but my eyes kept closing because of the intensity of the sensations. I loved having my hair brushed or my scalp massaged, it was almost erotic somehow, especially when it was him who was doing it.

Jazz tugged at my hair and made me gasp and moan. Leaning to kiss me he let his hand trail from my breasts to my stomach and ghost over my thighs teasingly.

If I had enjoyed last night, this was even better.

He was kissing my so gently and yet with such heat it made my heartbeat turn to overdrive. When he dragged the back of his hand against my center, I moaned in to his mouth, making him chuckle.

"Slightly wanton, are we?" His tone was so teasing in a very affectionate way, I couldn't be mad at him.

"Fuck you." I muttered and gasped when his teeth gently bit to my nipple.

"Not yet..." He said huskily and pushed me flat on my back on the bed.

Before I had time to realize what he was doing, I felt his breath inside my thigh and then I was gone.

I wasn't sure what it was he was doing exactly, but boy was he doing it right.

While his mouth worked on my most intimate parts, his hands were all over my body where ever he could reach, touching me gently and teasingly. I was fisting the sheets in my hands and my back was arching off the bed and I tried my best not to wrap my thighs around his head.

This time the orgasm gave me no warning. I heard someone wailing and realized it was me but I couldn't have cared less.

Writhing in ecstasy I was gone for a long time. When I came back to reality, he was beside me on the bed and his long fingers were stroking my stomach.

"This feels so strange..." His tone was back to the thoughtful one.

"You tell me..." I smiled lazily and he chuckled a bit.

"I wasn't meaning that, I meant that I feel like I've known you forever." Something resembling to awe was there, clearly visible in his eyes.

I thought about his words for a while.

"Yes. I feel it too." I said and pushed him on his back so I could snuggle against his side.

"What does it mean?" He asked after a while.

"I don't know." I sighed, because I honestly didn't.

There was a long silence, his fingers combing my hair and mine tracing patterns to his chest.

"Tanya?" He asked suddenly and his hand stilled.

"Yes?" I looked up at him and the same insecurity and vulnerability was back in his eyes.

"Would you...could you consider...maybe finding out?" He tried to look away from me but this time it was me who took a hold of his chin and made him look at me.

"Yes, I would like that very much." I smiled and kissed him.

**xxxXXxxx**

**Tiny AN:** The title comes from one of my favorite songs, Your Arms Feel Like Home by 3 Doors Down. It fits, trust me. Check it out on Youtube.**  
**


End file.
